When Total Drama Goes to Wal-Mart
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What would happen if your favorite characters all ended up in the greatest retail store ever in America, only for them to cause hijinks and insanity to ensue? Best of all, you request which characters will cause enough trouble, hopefully praying that they won't get kicked out of Wal-Mart to begin with! A collection of short one-shots/drabbles. Ch. 1: Courtney/Duncan


**"When Total Drama Goes To Wal-Mart"**

 **Rated T for a little bit of language and violence**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Total Drama series, nor do I own anything associated with the Total Drama spinoff, The Ridonculous Race. Total Drama, its spinoff The Ridonculous Race, and its characters are owned and associated by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, since I'm sick and tired of having damn writer's block all the frickin' time, here's a nice little hilarious one-shot collection I thought of. What would happen if your favorite Total Drama characters went a little shopping around one of our country's greatest retail stores, and all hijinks and insanity ensue? Of course, you get this little fic entitled, "When Total Drama Goes To Wal-Mart"! So, kick back with some A &W Root Beer, chow down on your favorite frozen Red Baron pizza and enjoy!**

 **P.S.: If anyone asks, I will take requests for characters, mainly two since most of these will involve either couples or friends. Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Courtney/Duncan - Let The Music Be Your Master**_

* * *

Courtney and her unruly boyfriend Duncan were busy hanging around the music section of the store, getting a little sample of the music that was released this week. Of course, if there's only one thing they liked about coming to Wal-Mart, it's to check out what kind of new CD's would be out. And of course, before they would buy it, there would be a small listening station where they would just check out their CD over by the little sensor, put on some of the attached headphones, and find out which track to play.

Of course, Courtney considered checking out a classical CD while Duncan still managed to search for a little punk rock CD that he wanted. Once Courtney put those headphones on, she was in a total state of bliss. The sound of those violin strings being plucked by it's bow, stroking it softly within a soft radius made Courtney feel like she was in total heaven again, even if it was for a good 30-second sample. Once she heard that melodious, rapturous song through her tanned ears, Courtney knew she had made her decision.

"Mmmmm, that is so perfect." Courtney sighed to herself. "I'm totally buying this."

As soon as Courtney took off her headphones, her boyfriend Duncan had approached her with his CD in hand.

"Hey, princess." Duncan replied. "You wanna check out this awesome CD I wanna get?"

"Sorry Duncan, but loud screamo death trash isn't really my thing," Courtney shook her head in disgust before adding, "I mean, it just isn't my cup of tea."

"Oh, it's nothing like that." Duncan shook his head as well. "This is actually soft rock."

"Yeah, right. I possibly don't believe you." rolled Courtney's eyes.

"I'm serious, this is actually soft rock." Duncan replied, but with more truth in his eyes. "I've realized that loud punk rock I've been listening to is actually causing me half hearing loss, and I figured if I buy some of this soft rock crap that I've been getting into so much, my ears won't hurt much more. You really gotta believe me, Courtney. It's really good."

Somehow, hearing the truth coming out of him, Courtney needed to make sure he was actually serious.

"Are you serious?" asked Courtney.

"I'm dead serious, Courtney. Just listen to it." Duncan nodded.

"Well, alright..." Courtney sighed, nodding as a way to say yes.

After she nodded, Courtney put back her earphones on as Duncan began scanning the CD he had brought. Once the machine read the CD, Duncan chose track number one. But once that the music started playing...

 _ **"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

The lead singer had screamed so loud, the sound of his voice knocked Courtney off her feet and onto the CD rack, knocking the rest of those CDs down to the floor! It was apparent that the former C.I.T. was basically listening to one of Duncan's newly soon-to-buy punk rock CD instead. It wasn't long before Courtney soon found herself moaning in intense pain, feeling the impact of those sharp plastic CDs that were nearly poking at her back.

As soon as she scraped them off her back one by one, Courtney looked up to see Duncan laughing down at her.

"DUNCAN, WHAT THE HELL'S UP WITH YOU?!" Courtney yelled angrily.

"Hahahaha, you totally fell for it again, Princess!" Duncan laughed, "I swear, you always fall for that move every time, it makes me laugh!"

Irritated that Duncan would lie to her like that, Courtney decided to take one of the fallen CD's and chuck at Duncan right in the face, knocking him out to the floor!

"Owwwwww!" groaned Duncan, holding his forehead in pain.

"I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN WALKING FUCKIN' HOME, DUNCAN!" Courtney yelled before shouting, "GOODBYE!"

And just like that, Courtney walked off the electronics department, leaving Duncan with a huge sore spot right across his forehead. Apparently, he must have regretted that trick deep down, concerning how pissed Courtney was of Duncan for him to do that to her.

"Okay, guess she's not a huge fan of pranks..." Duncan gulped while he still recovered himself painfully.

* * *

 **Wow, I guess Duncan really lit something inside Courtney, that's for sure. Shows him never to play a prank on his girlfriend. That was low, even for Duncan.**

 **Anyway, we got a lot of entire craziness going on at Wal-Mart, and your favorite characters from the Total Drama and Ridonculous Race franchise are here to cause it.**

 **The good news is that you fans get to request who goes next in the chapters to come later! Of course, they'll be drabbles and such, but you can request any two characters and you get to choose the crazy scenario they will be in. I'll be waiting for your feedback! Until then, be sure to show your review button some love. Warriorman over and out, my gangstas!**


End file.
